This trial is a multi-center, randomized, double-blind placebo controlled, rising, multiple dose, safety and tolerance study whose objective is to evaluate the safety and tolerance of multiple does of intravenous (IV) SCH 52000 in patients with steroid refractory Crohn's disease.